A Blind Soldier Love Story
by Cugami
Summary: Gundam Wing. 1x2/2x1. Heero was blind and he hated that.


A Blind Soldier's Love Story

A story inspired by something that was forwarded to me about a blind woman and how her husband helped her throughout her blindness.

GW style.

Guess who the couple was. ^__^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A Blind Soldier's Love Story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A beautiful man rode the bus alone. His dark brown hair slightly ruffled because of the wind outside. His Prussian blue eyes dulled with white, a blind man. He paid the driver and went to the seat that the driver said was empty. He had gotten used to traveling alone, back and forth from his office work. He now rely on his other senses more, his ears had grown sharper since he became blind. He faced the window, but didn't see anything, yet he saw life. Smiling blue-violet eyes that would always remain like that in his memory. 

The war had been over, but they worked for a secret military to maintain peace, the Preventers. Maintaining peace was harder than fighting a war, and they never ran out of things to do. They patrolled and watched over colonies unknowingly. Work secretly and quietly when something that could start war resurfaces. They had missions that sometimes needed partners and sometimes solo. But he endured it all; he could take the wounds that were included when you go out on a solo mission. He got operated because of some wound, and something went wrong with the operation. Its side effect was blindness. They had thought it temporary, but after the given time of recovery, he never saw light again.

He had never been social his whole life and he lived for his work and his beloved. But after being blind, he couldn't work as a pilot anymore. What would a blind pilot do in patrolling when you need both eyes and ears to stay alert? He stayed home and didn't talk to anyone. His beloved who had stayed with him the whole time tried to talk him back to work. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He knew that his attitude was slowly affecting his lovely companion so, he accepted work again, for him. He couldn't work in the same office as before, he was sent to do office work instead of patrolling, but still a Preventer. 

Then came the next problem. He was ready to go and start working again, but as much as he abhorred weakness, and relying to anyone, he could not travel alone in his state of blindness. He told his lover that he wouldn't go to work, to just leave him alone inside their house. But he received a reassuring answer that he would be accompanied everyday, to and from work, even though they would be working on opposite sides of the colony. 

And so everyday, they traveled together. His forever-smiling lover driving with him to and from work. Until one day, his cheerful lover told him that he should also learn to survive alone. As much as he loved him, he couldn't always be there for him all the time because of the work as a patroller and the missions that were coming too. So far, his friends had managed to cover up much of his work, but he couldn't let them do that forever. And just as his baka had expected, the blind man lashed out and told him that he was blind, and how could he travel alone. Yes, he started to rely too much to the man he loved, and he knew that he had to regain his strength back, but now he couldn't. Because he had grown used to the fact that he was accompanied to and from work.

"I'll ride the bus with you everyday and will do that for as long as it takes you to get used to it." Said his beloved in a loving way.

And so, he did as he promised. For a whole week, they rode the bus and he guided him the whole time, carefully, and lovingly. Then came a time that he was finally sure that he could make it alone. He may not have seen it, but he was sure that his love was smiling proudly at him. That morning, before leaving, he hugged his lover goodbye and made his own way out of the house they lived in to the bus stop. 

Everyday, it went like that. He left and came back safely and alone. He felt proud of himself. Yes, it was such a simple task compared to his tasks before as a pilot, but being blind sure made him weak. He was so grateful to his friend, his best friend, his temporary bus companion, and his husband as well. He had stuck with him when he was at his weakest point. He had helped him patiently for so long as he acted like a child and didn't want to go on his own because he was blind. He stood by him all those times, and now he had taught him again the strength that he used to have.

He heard the bus stop and he knew that he already arrived in his destination. He took his cane and found his way to the door of the bus. When he was about to step down, the driver told him something, which surprised him the most. "You're lucky."

"Hn?" He answered in question. Lucky? He was blind forgodsakes, how could he be lucky if he couldn't see. Was that some sort of mockery? "How can I be lucky?"

"You're so lucky to have someone watch over you like that."

"What?" 

"Everyday, since you started traveling alone, I see a man with the oddest hairstyle watch you step down from this bus, see that you crossed safely and wait until you entered the building. Then give the biggest smile once you were in. Give a flying kiss, and then enter his car and leave. You're very lucky to have someone care for you that much. Well...take care ne? And have a good day." 

He heard the door closed, and a tiny little smile toyed with his lips. He had always felt his presence but was never sure if he had been really there. And he was. He had always been there. His baka had given him not only the strength, but the love and protection of an angel as well.


End file.
